Narcolepsy is a chronic neurological disorder characterized by excessive daytime sleepiness (EDS), cataplexy, sleep paralysis, hypnagogic hallucinations, and disturbed nocturnal sleep. EDS is usually present and appears first. Cataplexy occurs in approximately 70% of patients with narcolepsy while the other symptoms feature less frequently and in various combinations. The prevalence of narcolepsy in the United States and Europe ranges from 20 to 67 per 100,000.
GHB is a naturally-occurring central nervous system (CNS) transmitter. The GHB sodium salt also called sodium oxybate, currently being marketed by Jazz Pharmaceuticals plc as Xyrem, is the first and only drug approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) to treat cataplexy associated with narcolepsy. Sodium oxybate has been shown to be highly efficacious with a ˜70% reduction of the total number of cataplexy episodes. In Europe, sodium oxybate is used medicinally for various purposes including narcolepsy, alcohol dependence, and opiate dependence. In November 2005, the FDA approved an expanded indication for sodium oxybate as a treatment for excessive daytime sleepiness (EDS). In addition, sodium oxybate has also been conducted in the clinical trial in the U.S. for fibromyalgia syndrome, a pain of fibromyalgia that is notoriously difficult to treat. Sodium oxybate also has potential to treat other CNS disorders such as insomnia, hallucinogenic dreams and sleep paralysis.
Despite its efficacious effect and advantageous position in treating EDS and cataplexy associated with narcolepsy, sodium oxybate displays a sub-optimal pharmacokinetics profile that makes it difficult to provide optimal therapeutic benefits. The deficiencies of sodium oxybate include: 1) variable oral bioavailability and unpredictable drug plasma concentrations resulting from its erratic absorption in patients; 2) short plasma half-life (t1/2<1 hr); 3) significant food effect (high fat meal may significantly delay and decrease absorption of sodium oxybate); 4) high bolus oral dosing caused unpleasant GI disturbance; 5) poor patient compliance and inconvenient drug administration (due to the twice per night dosage regimen), 6) risk of hypernatremia (due to intake of large amount of sodium salt form compounds). Consequently, these deficiencies prevent sodium oxybate from providing the maximum therapeutic benefit that it can possibly achieve. Therefore, there remains a continuing need for compounds derived from GHB to overcome some or all of the above described deficiencies.